Graduation Confessions
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: Tapeworm has a party to celebrate graduations. What happens When Max confesses her mixed up feelings to Zack? R&R Please!


_**A/N**__: Just a Random Zack/Max one shot, trying to rid of writers block...again_! **Sorry for any spelling or Grammar Mistakes**! Review _please_!

_**Disclaimer**_: no own!

"I've tried Zack, I really have!" She said shaking her head in desperation "But I can't get over whatever it is I feel for you! I don't even know what it is! How fucked up is that Zack? I shouldn't even feel whatever it is I feel for you, but the best of it is I can't even figure out what it is." She asked me in disgust. "Your my best friend, and I want it to stay that way, but if I hang around you much longer, I think that whatever it is I'm feeling for you is going to become even stronger!" She said outside Tapeworms graduation party. We sat on his porch swing, the commotion from the drunken teenagers sounding distant.

"How long have you been feeling this way Max?" I asked dumbfounded, unknowing what to say. She pulled her legs away from their previous position draped across my lap.

"Properly or in general?" She asked me, letting her flip-flop slip of her foot and traced patterns on the wooden deck with her toes.

"Both?" I questioned in confusion. She looked down at her fidgeting feet, biting down on her bottom lip and tucking her hair behind her ear. Max being bashful? This was serious!

"I guess I've been into you that way since we were thirteen," She shrugged as a blush adorned her tanned cheeks. "But it didn't get really...intense until this year."

"Oh," Was all I managed to get out. I never really thought of Max in that way before. But as the Fire that was set alight in Tapeworms Garden, which was burning every body's school books, sent a yellow glow across her face, I noticed just how beautiful she was. Her head was ducked down, letting her curls fall over her face; apparently it was easier to let it naturally curl than actually put effort in to her hair. She bit down on her seemingly glossed bottom lip and spread out her Blue coated toe nails. _Ho-ly_ crap. Max is a girl.

"Yeah, forget I ever said anything" She mumbled, causing an awkward silence to fall between us. Maybe saying a vague 'oh' and staring at her creepily wasn't the best way to go, but I'm not used to having the girl be the one to admit their feelings to me, I mean, there was Agnes but she was a nut job for Christ sake.

"So..." she stated swinging the chair and clasping her hands together. I nodded my head slightly, still coming up with nothing. "You know what Zack? We can't just forget about it, I just admitted I may be in love with you and all you can say is oh!" She demanded, her features scrunching up in frustration.

"Max...I...um..." I stuttered over my words, "I don't know what to say! What do you want me to do?" I exclaimed throwing my arms up in the air.

"Just forget it!" she repeated storming of the chair and down the porch steps.

"_Come on!_" I called after her running over to the top of the steps "Do you want me to forget it or not!"

She didn't reply or even turn back towards me, just stormed in the direction of the fire; brushing her cheeks with her hand weakly. Was she crying? _Shit. _

"Max!" I yelled after her Jumping down all the steps at the one time. "Wait up!" I called out, weaving through the drunken crowd.

"Wow Zack, what's the rush?"Asked Cody, placing his hands on my shoulders to slow me down.

"Got to find Max, have you seen her?" I asked Cody and his girlfriend Bailey, while I searched the crowd looking for the upset brunette. Bailey had graduated the week pervious and had managed to make it up from Kansas in time for me and Cody's.

"No...Why what did you do?" He asked me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at him and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why is it automatically my fault?" I demanded of the two of them, as they both crossed their arms and arched their eyebrows at me. "Okay it was my fault!" I said holding my hands up in surrender.

"Please don't tell me she admitted her feelings and you freaked!" growled Bailey. What the...How the hell did bailey know and I didn't? Apparently my facial expression told them what I was thinking.

"Dude, you're the only one who didn't know! Even mom and dad know," Cody said sympathetically as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm pathetic aren't I?" I asked lamely.

"Look Zack, I think I seen her head in that direction," Said Bailey, pointing in the direction of the main road home. "Go catch up with her quick!" she said pushing me in the right direction.

333

When I finally caught up with her, she was heading in the general direction of her house. She had obviously forgotten she had got here with me.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you talk to me Max, so you might as well just give up now," I smirked, as I jogged up to her, shoving my hands in my pockets and slowing to her pace.

"What! What do you want from me Zack?" She screamed turning around to face me. The tears trailing down her cheeks caused me to take a step back, "I don't know what else you want me to do," she started her bottom lip trembling "I can't stop the way I feel, I really hate it Zack! It's confusing me, you're my best friend, I'm not meant to want to jump your bones every time I see you," She added rubbing vigorously at her eyes, and I resisted the urge to make a snarky comment. "From what I can see, you're the one who owes me an explanation, not the other way around!" She finished her rant, her chest heaving up and down as a result of being out of breath.

"Max," I said softly before a cheeky grin made its way across my face, "Don't feel embarrassed, every body wants a piece of the Zackster!" As much as she tried not to, it caused Max to let out a tiny giggle and warm up to me a bit more. "And if all you feel is the need to have sex with me, maybe it's just a hormonal thing and it'll go away sooner or later." A blush spread across Max's cheeks as she got tongue tided over her words.

"I...huh...no it's..." she muttered before she let out an aggravated sigh, "I though it was just that and maybe if I did it with someone else it would get it out of my system, but that didn't work," she concluded letting out a bitter laugh. My eyes widened at the thought of her sleeping with anybody...anybody but me. "Don't worry, I couldn't go through with it, apparently I only want you!" she grumbled, plopping herself on the wall beside us. "It's defiantly more than just a hormonal thing; I started to get this weird feeling when ever you and Jenna were together. Turns out I didn't hate Jenna because she was a peppy goody two shoes, it was because I was jealous of her relationship with you."

"Wow, this is...wow," I muttered rubbing the back of my neck as I sat beside her on the wall. "Jenna was right!"

"Huh?" Max asked confused turning towards me.

"When I dumped her," I started to explain, "She told me that I wasn't dumping her because you didn't get on, it was because I was in love with you," I cant believe it, I'm in love with Max and everybody else knew it but me, Cody knew it, Jenna knew, even my mom knew it!

"You're just saying that so I don't feel so pathetic!" She whispered, whipping away the tears that were still falling.

I covered my face with my hands. My brain felt like it was going to explode, I was just getting used to the Idea of moving out and going to college and now my best friends in love with me and I all of a sudden want to...as she so charmingly put it...jump her bones. I slowly raised my face looking at her blankly.

"Can I try something?" I asked her softly, placing my hand behind her neck and pulling her closer to me. She nodded her head gently just before are lips touched. Our lips started to slowly move in sync together, as my other hand went up to stroke away her tears and hers draped over my shoulders. I shifted our position a little as I opened her mouth with mine; she let out a small whimper as my tongue met hers and fought for dominance.

A small giggle escaped her lips as we pulled apart and I pushed my forehead against hers sporting a massive grin.

"Okay maybe it was a little hormonal," she stated through her giggles. I chuckled along with her before capturing her lips with mine again.

"I think I might love you, love you," I whispered as we parted, causing a crimson blush to appear across her cheeks as she thought back to the similar conversation we had when we were younger.

"I love you Zack," She replied, before leaning in and capturing my lips with her own.

333

A/N: REVIEW?


End file.
